Werewolves are blind idiots
by paperheart131
Summary: A tomboyish girl transfers to La push high school & is mistaken for a guy.She soon meets friends & the pack,able to see peoples life she knows their werewolves & their imprinting on her friends,but not why Jacob & the pack keep starring at her.
1. Chapter 1

I ran out of the forest panting from running all the way from the beach to the school, I ran my fingers through my unkempt auburn hair and straightened out my baggy brown pants and pulled off my sweatshirt showing a large _'music is life, love, and all of the above' _white shirt, under my shirt was wrapping since I had a couple broken ribs other wise I wear a sports bra to keep my breasts flat. Jogging into the office I saw a lady around her thirties behind a desk talking on the phone, I stood there patiently as she said goodbye to the caller. "hi I'm new here and I was wondering if I could have a schedule and report in." I said giving her my dazzling smile and she was putty in my hands I was registered and given a schedule when are hands touched I saw her life flashing before my eyes, she was happy 'till she died by her husbands side with loved ones surrounding her. I looked at her and smiled warmly and she blushed at me as I excused myself.

I walked through La push high school doors clutching my binder closer as my steps faintly echoed through out the empty hallway silently repeating '_Mom and dad wanted me to come here' _in my mind. I reached the classroom door and took a deep breathe and steadied my heart beat, running a hand through my messy short auburn hair, and walked through the door to Mr. Herter…I think, I handed him my slip and when our hands touched I mentally gasped as I saw him getting mugged and then being stabbed to death exactly 2 years from now. He read the slip then frowned at me but turned towards the class and introduced me "Class apparently we have another student so sir please introduce yourself." _sir?_ I'm a girl last time I checked but realization hit me, being around 6'9, boyish features, wearing boy clothes, and acting tomboyish I guess I cant blame him. What the hell? Might as well go along with it.

"My names' Ebony Wolf but everyone calls me Ebb, I like the woods, the rain, reading, writing, etc. and I got kicked out of my last school in Florida. I hate Florida, my old girlfriend (girl +friend= girlfriend to her) for the fact that she wouldn't stop crying to me everyday. Umm… that's it any questions?" I asked, most girls raised their hands but there was one boy he was tall, tan, and handsome _Embry Call. Werewolf. Alpha Sam Uleay. Five other pack members. _I pointed at him and he smiled.

"What did you do to get kicked out?" he asked curiously.

"Well my old principal was a real dick to all my close friends, I mean if someone got beat up we were immediately targeted just because I couldn't stand bullying and I saw this group of boys making fun of this short girl, so I went straight up to him and punched him so hard his teeth fell out turns out it was the principals son, but that's not why. One day I thought it would be funny to _"rearrange" _his office so I gathered some friends and we bolted all his furniture to his ceiling and super glued posters of random shirtless guys on the wall, then the **big **finish I bought spray paint and sprayed the floor in pink letters saying _Done by your favorite student _you should of seen his face it was priceless!" I smirked at the memory, "I took the blame and he expelled me and said I quote _the day you come back here is the day I'm six feet under covered in dirt. _well I was also kicked out of a mall, Wal-Mart, and a movie theater so I had an eventful year there." I smiled wickedly at the memory of all the other stunts I pulled., all the boys bursts out laughing and some girls giggled while others stared at me in shock. I glanced back at the teacher and he paled, well about as much as tan people can he pointed towards an empty seat by a girl with light brown hair and dark hazel eyes _'Eliza Thorn. Shy but if angered has a sharp tongue. Human. Likes a boy named Paul. _she glanced at me as I made my way back, I sat by her and turned towards her giving her my most dazzling smile I could muster she blushed harder looking back at her book **The Single Red Rose **I read that book last year during detention it was quite a book, I smiled again and said "I read that book before, it was great I hope you like it ms…" she smiled and extended her hand, taking it I gave it a good shake and I grinned as I saw her with Paul sitting on his lap.

"My name's Eliza Thorn and I can't believe someone as handsome as you would read a romance novel like this I must say it's very refreshing to not be laughed at." she said looking down.

"Well I know what it's like to be made fun of so don't worry as your new friend I'll protect you from bullies." smirking I flexed my arm muscles making multiple people giggle from around me I scratched the back of my neck while a light blush made it's way to my cheeks.

"R-really you want to be my friend?" she asked shocked I nodded vigorously before turning back towards the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and we were excused to our next class, I saw four other werewolves that morning Jared, Quill, Paul, and a younger one Seth. Lunch rolled around as I made my way through the hall I heard girls saying I looked 'hot' or 'cute' I didn't listen to them and I entered the cafeteria and saw Eliza sitting by the back doors I walked towards her and passed the table of werewolves as they where stuffing food down their throat. My stomach growled and I made a u-turn towards the food section grabbing four hamburgers, three hotdogs, and a coke when I reached her table she looked surprised to see me I just winked and sat beside her and I caught her starring at my tray of food, I smiled sheepishly and she shook her head grinning. We ate in a comfortable silence and I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear at how happy she was going to be when Paul looked into her eyes _the sooner the better _I thought as my smile turned to an evil smirk, Eliza must've felt my evilness because I saw her glance at me worryingly. "Hey Eliza I'm gonna go outside for a bit, okay?" I said standing up and walking to the doors, I felt a many pairs of eyes on me, it reminded me of when I was kicked out of the cafeteria for dancing on the tables I started shaking with laughter, did I mention I'm easily amused. Anyway I started shaking harder barley able to stand I ran out and let my laughter explode into the air, I bit my lip still quivering as tears pricked my eyes from laughing so much. I was soon having another fit of laughter rack my body, I heard the lunchroom doors open and I felt the packs presence as on instinct I climbed up the nearest tree sheltering my body with the leaves. They stood looking around then looked at each other shrugging probably expecting to see a giant wolf I almost snorted but stopped myself when they sat beneath the tree and I prayed to god I didn't fall or they didn't look up. I sat there becoming thoroughly tired then I heard the door open again and heard Eliza yelling for me, I tensed as the boys opened their eyes to look at the one disturbing the peace, I was weighing the pros and cons of jumping down to stop the scene that might unfold or staying up and maybe having Paul look at her, but then he might shift into a wolf and hurt her I groaned as I jumped from the tree landing in front of Paul and Eliza I felt anger radiate off him and I knew he saw her, suddenly the bell rang and I sighed happily dragging her back into the school.

I was uneasy as I made my way towards English partly because I was afraid she would anger him and the fact that I suck at the subject. I was once again introduced to the classroom and was seated by a girl with wavy dark brown hair and had lovely gray eyes, we talked during class since it was free period and I learned she was Colby Jackson and she was only 16 but was placed in advanced classes since she's smart. Even without my gift I could tell she liked Seth a lot by the way she said his name.

The bell rang and I sauntered off towards Science, Mrs. Bobcat just sat me by another werewolf _Jacob Black. Loves Bella swan. Lives with his dad, Billy. _he turned towards me and his eyes widened slightly when are eyes locked, it took all my self strength to look at the teacher but I felt his gaze still on my face. The moment the bell rang I bolted out the door slamming straight into a girl knocking both of us down, I landed on top of her and we both blushed as we starred at each other, I heard a growl coming from behind me I winced and quickly stood up helping her up too. I turned around and saw Jacob glowering at us, I shrugged it off and handed her, her books, once again when I touched her hand I saw her life flash past me _Kim. Shy. Etc. the most pronounced thing was her love for Jared, ever since kindergarten but he never noticed her I still felt him starring at me intently. We apologized some more before parting ways I jogged towards my locker feeling Jacobs' stare every step I took it only grew more intense._


	3. Chapter 3

**The next weeks were uneventful besides the constant stares the pack was giving me, when classes ended I walked through the forest to the beach, breathing in the ocean air. In the distance I saw about five men walking my way **_**werewolves **_**I said stuffing my hands in my pockets looking towards the shady sky, without realizing it I was smiling remembering the days before my parents died. I sighed before unguarded tears started flooding my eyes, I glanced towards the woods then at the pack and noticed them laughing at a scowling Jacob. Feeling my stare he turned his gaze towards me are eyes met and emotions swirled through them, I quickly looked down at my moving legs slightly agitated at myself for even looking at him. Then I saw it, Jacob and I laying on this very beach locked in a warm embrace as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear, I turned and leaned in to kiss him… then everything went black as I felt myself hit the sandy ground. **

**I groaned and slowly opened my eyes only to find myself in someone's living room on their couch. I could hear people in the other room eating and every once in a while stop to talk then I heard a child's voice interrupt them "Aunt Kim, when's the pweety boy gonna wake up?" I almost laughed at the innocence coating her voice, I decided to get up then, I groaned extra loud and sat up, stretching my upper torso then rubbed my eyes. They all went silent as I felt their stares burning holes into my skin, I stood up and staggered a little but quickly gained my balance as pain shot through my side.**

"**Great another broken rib and my old ones just healed too." I whined before knocking the rib painfully back into place. I saw everyone but Jacob at the table starring at me "Apparently manners are dead, I must of stepped back into the caveman years." I stated and I heard Emily giggle and I turned my head towards her cocking my head to the left and I made my way to her "Well thank you miss for taking care of me, I don't have much to give you as thanks so I should go." I said frowning slightly at the thought but grabbed my backpack and made my way to the door, a hand caught my shoulder and I turned around to see Emily looking up at me **_**Emily. Sam's girlfriend. He attacked her leaving those scars on her face. Never stare at her or Sam will rip your head off. **_**I heard my stomach growl and she laughed "Well at least stay for dinner before you go." she said dragging me over to the table, sitting me by Embry and Sam. I quickly took as much as I could then started to stuff it all down, I noticed Jacob joined but the food was too good to worry over why he was starring at me. I ate three plate full's finding it strangely comfortable with all these strangers "Sorry to be rude but I don't know your name yet."**__**Emily asked while we sat at the table.**

"**Ebony, Ebony Wolf but I have everyone call me Ebb." I said smiling, I heard quit snickers coming from the table.**

"**Well Ebb if your ready someone could drive you home since it's dark out." she said glancing over toward Jacob who was once again starring at me **_**I think he's a creeper I thought looking at him out of the corner of my eye.**_

"_**I'm a grown man, I can handle walking there, anyway I live really close to here so no worries so I'll take my leave then." I grabbed my bag and nodded at everyone and walked outside and into the woods. I ran towards my house avoiding all tree stumps and roots barley breaking a sweat, I opened the door and was greeted by darkness not bothering with the lights I ran upstairs jumping into the shower sighing contently I relaxed. After washing my hair I towel dried the damp mass and threw on an black short-shorts and my wrapping around my chest, collapsing on my bed I fell asleep to a wolf howling in the background. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the sound of birds chirping it was a Saturday so I didn't have school, I easily jumped from the bed and yawned I quickly changed into baggy green pants and another long russet colored shirt and walked to the beach. I saw Eliza laying on the beach, I crept up behind her and jumped on her stomach she screamed then glared at me, I just made myself comfy laying my chin on her stomach a "Honestly, Ebb someone's going to see and think we're a couple." she sighed laying back down I just laughed and snuggled closer, we were like family to each other nearly attached at the hip during school.

I saw the pack racing down the beach and stopped when they saw us. I snuggled closer to her hiding my face in her stomach and she went stiff when she saw everyone walking over to us, "Get off, Paul's probably thinking we're a couple." she hissed wriggling out of my grasp I reluctantly sat up when a smirk flashed across my face Eliza saw this and immediately started backing away "Oh no you don't, whatever your thinking you better forget it." she said panicked. I started walking towards her smiling innocently before she shot off towards the pack, grinning wider I raced after her easily grabbing her. I started tickling her and she burst out laughing falling down bringing me with her, we were both laughing and I almost completely forgot the others, until one of them cleared their throats. 

"May we help you? We're doing something right now." I said blankly resting my now sitting body against Eliza who leaned into me.

"Yeah actually you can, Emily wanted to see you again so she sent us to find you." Jared said smirking while looking me up and down.

"Well okay I can go now, so come on Eliza." I sighed slinging her over my shoulder ignoring her futile attempts to hurt me, we walked in an awkward silence the whole way to Emily's house, I had this constant nagging that Jacob wanted me there not Emily. "Eliza, please don't be mad at me," no reaction "I love you," I said still silent "later I'll take you out for dinner." I finished worriedly.

"As long as it's not French…oh and you know I love you, you're my personal living couch." she laughed flicking my back.

We reached the house and walked through the door as all eyes turned to us, I could feel Eliza blushing, I laughed before sitting down by Sam and Paul sitting her on my lap. She snuggled against me sighing contently, "Well I see I'm totally forgiven, right? I mocked ruffling her hair she glared at me but broke into smile.

"Yeah I mean you're taking me to dinner and everything." she shrugged "but the only reasons because you wouldn't let me sit on you." she finished snuggling under my chin. 

"I knew it you only like me for my body." I joked flexing my arms like when we first met, she giggled. Someone cleared their throats I was jolted back "Sorry I'm easily distracted." I apologized rubbing the back of my neck blushing, "so miss Emily they said you needed something." turning my attention to her she smiled.

"Yeah I was hopping you could come to a bonfire tonight?" she asked

I wanted to go but I had to take Eliza out "I would love to…" every face brightened especially Jacob's "but I can't I have to take Eliza out and I cant do it any other time this month, so sorry, I can't." I sighed as their faces fell. I felt Paul starring at us and I remembered the whole _imprinting _thing. I smirked "Eliza I need to speak to you in private." I said dragging her outside onto the porch "I know how to get you a date with Paul," her eyes sparkled at the thought " now, listen the only way to get to a man is using their one weakness…" I paused and she leaned closer while her eyes were screaming to tell her "jealousy…or food, right now it's the first one." she seemed to understand where I was headed. _oh this is going to be fun_ I thought.__


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back into the house I casually slipped my hand around Eliza's waist, mentally thinking 'god, I'm going to regret this' and sat back down with her by my side. "So when is this bonfire?" I asked porously playing with Eliza's hair and I saw both Paul and Jacob twitch slightly 'weird why would Jacob be getting jealous' I thought but quickly dismissed it as my imagination.

"Oh, it's around 6 today why can you come?" Emily asked as her eyes sparkled slightly, nodding my head she almost squealed in delight and both Paul and Jacob tried to conceal their happiness.

"Can I come over around 4, if I'm aloud to that is," I said glancing at Emily direction before casually resting my chin on Eliza's shoulder bringing her against my body and I slyly glanced at Paul and are eyes met, he glared as I smirked evilly at him.

My gaze fell on Jacob as I finally took a good look at him, he was all the things I secretly wanted in a boyfriend, tall, tough, wild, AND a werewolf. "What are you thinking about?" a voice asked bringing me out of my thoughts and I blushed strongly before swiveling my head to the speaker seeing it was once again Emily.

"Werewolves," I answered truthfully, everyone except Eliza stiffened before I once again blushed brightly and I felt the need to explain, "it's just that when I was younger I always had a fascination with anything related to werewolves, even when the teacher asked what we wanted to be when we grew up without hesitation I jumped up and yelled 'I want to be a werewolf!', everyone laughed at me but the want still runs strong." I said setting Eliza on the couch by me and stood up stifling a yawn as I glanced at my watch seeing it was 2:15 I realized I had to go down to Colby's later to get her out of her constant 'study mode' she was in by taking her out to Seattle and spending the whole night doing whatever…even shopping, which I hated. "well not to be rude or anything but I have to get going," glancing over at Eliza I smirked, "but since Eliza has nowhere to go this fine day. Could she stay here or something?" I asked trying to keep my laughter to myself when Eliza almost growled at me.

Emily looked livid, "Of course she could stay here!" she exclaimed, "it'll be fun to have another girl in the house."

I smiled happily before thanking her and turned towards Paul and walked up to him bending down so I was eye-to-eye as I sent him a glare that would cause lesser men to piss themselves. "I know you like Eliza and she likes you to, so be careful with her she isn't as strong as she leads to be. Make her cry and you wont have to worry about apologizing cause I'll find you and cut your dick off and make you go fuck yourself understand?" I whispered threateningly to him before standing up and turning to everyone else, "It was real nice meeting you all and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other soon," I said catching the car keys thrown at me by Eliza a second later. Walking out the door I cast one more look at Jacob and once again are eyes meet, all I saw was care and love and at that moment I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and I hastily turned away and shut the door behind me and one thing ran through my mind as I made my way back to the beach for Eliza's car 'I'm in love with Jacob Black!'

Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter but between school and my family I haven't had time to really write, so what do you all think? ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Driving down to Colby's house my thoughts kept turning to Jacob and it disturbed me greatly ever since the vision at the beach I was truly confused about it. Pulling into her driveway I slipped on my black hood and ran to the porch knocking lightly on the door, a second later Colby's mom opened it and smiled at me motioning for me to come inside. "Ebony, it's been forever since I last saw you!" she yelled teasingly at me wrapping her arms around my damp torso before jumping back and wrinkling her nose at me.

"I really feel the love now Sally," I said smiling at her, "and I told you to call me Ebb, anyways where's Colby?" I asked shaking my hair like a dog, she pointed up the stairs then headed towards the kitchen as I headed to Colby's room.

Barging in I saw Colby kissing a giant stuffed bear, right there I fell to the floor laughing to a now blushing Colby. Glancing up at her I stood up and patted her head, "I wont tell a single soul about what happened between you and your bear," I said smirking at her before grabbing her then slinging her over my shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Bye Sally, see you sometime tomorrow!" I yelled slamming the front door and making a b-line towards the car ignoring Colby's futile attempts to get away. Placing her in the passenger side of the car I made my way over to the drivers side and plopped down in the seat then I remembered my wallet and phone, feeling around in my pockets I froze when I couldn't find it and started backtracking my day, 'it could only be at Sam's and Emily's' I mused to myself. I glanced at the clock in the car and it read 3:45, "uh, Colby could we make a quick stop somewhere?" I asked glancing at her.

She looked confused but answered, "yeah, I guess I'm in no rush to get to Seattle," smiling at her I started the car and took off back towards the house.

When we got there Colby just sat there fiddling with her brown painted nails starring at the dash board. Unbuckling I jumped out of the door and jogged over to the passenger side and once again slung her over my shoulder and made my way to the door. I knocked and the door swung open to reveal a flustered Jacob, he immediately smiled at me and I smiled back and was lead inside, I sat Colby on the couch and turned towards Sam and his pack. "I think I left my phone and wallet here," I said and Seth raised his hand showing exactly what I was looking for but before I could grab it he tucked it back into his pocket.

"nu-uh, not until you tell me who all the people are in the pictures," he said wiggling his finger at me as if scolding a child. Groaning I nodded for him to continue and he did, "well first, the short blonde girl, then the buff tall guy, and lastly the tall, long haired brunette."

"Well the blonde is Kelsey, the guy is Johnny, and the other girl is Emma," I sighed, "Kelsey was my girlfriend (like earlier in the story), Johnny was my best friend, and Emma is his girlfriend." I finished holding my hand out expectantly towards Seth and he handed them over with a slight pout on his face. Remembering Colby I grabbed her and shoved her into Seth trying to hid my smirk, "Seth this is Colby, I'm sure you'll become GREAT friends," I said as she threw herself off of him and glanced shyly up at him and their eyes connected and it took all my strength not to burst out in a victory dance.

"Hi I'm Seth," he greeted breathlessly smiling warmly at her and she blushed hard and mumbled a 'hi' back and he beamed at her.

The sweet moment was ruined when the oblivious Eliza just had to ask, "you had a girlfriend?" I nodded at her, "wow but aren't you a g-" I clamped a hand over her mouth sending her a look that said 'shut-the-hell-up' realization washed over her and she removed my hand, "gay, I thought you were GAY," she finished looking innocently at me as a blush made it's way up my face.

Quickly sorting through my mind I hit a solution, "I'm bi actually Eliza, you know if it's love it shouldn't matter your gender…at least to me," I said shrugging nonchalantly at her. Glancing at Colby and Seth I sighed mentally and turned towards Emily and Sam, "Is it okay if we just stayed for the bonfire?" I asked tiredly.

"Of course! Way even ask?" Emily replied enthusiastically, but I turned towards Sam and he nodded somewhat happily.

I bent down to Emily's ear and whispered "Good cause Colby wouldn't leave even if I tried to make her," knowing full well the pack heard what I said, she giggled at me and I straightened out and flopped down on the couch, not long after Jacob sat beside me somewhat tensely. I turned towards him and grinned, "you know, I don't bite…often," I joked and he barked with laughter 'it really wasn't that funny' I thought to myself but laughed with him.

"You know you aren't that bad Ebb," he chuckled, "in fact you're wonderful," he said the last part more to himself than me, I tried to ignore how my heart sped up at his laugh or just how in general it always sped up a little with him. I opened my mouth to start a hopefully energetic conversation about himself then my phone went off

~joy to the world,

That Kelsey called,

I really miss her bra,

don't worry about her body,

She let me do the naughty,

Oh how I love her,

Oh how I love her,

Kelsey called~

I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear and blushed as everyone looked at me in either amusement or curiosity, "Hello?" I asked hesitantly and immediately regretted it.

"EBONY LYNN WOLF! You are in deep shit right now!" Kelsey, or better known as the she-demon, yelled at me. Yup I really hate my phone right now.

^-^ what do you think? I wrote then re-wrote and the ring tone is weird but I couldn't help it, so please leave nice reviews!


End file.
